Memoirs of a Geisha
by whisperofthewind
Summary: Mrs. Louise Armstrong gave a letter to Chiyo. The letter was from Satsu. Chiyo and Satsu will be geishas. The letter was a beginning of Chiyo's new life.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter one: A meeting

A tea-pot whistled quietly. Sakamoto Chiyo poured the hot tea to teacup and raised the cup to her lips. Hot tea flowed down and warm feeling occupied her. Chiyo enjoyed being in silence, alone. But unfortunately it didn't last long. A doorbell rang. Chiyo sighed and went to the door.

At the door was an old lady. She had got white hair and her face was full of wrinkles. Her clothes were too big and the lady smelt very bad.

Yes. Can I help you? Chiyo asked.

I was just thinking… are you Mrs. Sakamoto Chiyo? The lady said.

Yes, I am. Is something wrong?

Can you please let me in? It's cold out here.

Chiyo opened the door and let lady inside.

Do you want to drink a cup of tea? Chiyo asked.

No, thank you. But I can take a cup of whiskey, please.

Chiyo didn't say anything. She gave a cup of whiskey to lady and sat down.

Well Mrs… what was your name?

Armstrong. Louise Armstrong. Is Sakamoto Satsu your sister?

Yes she is. Is she ok?

I'm really sorry that I have to tell this to you, Chiyo, but your sister is missing.

Chiyo looked to Louise. She has to be joking, right?

But… when? And how did it happen? Chiyo asked frightened.

I don't know. But now we'll get to the point. I found this from your sister's home.

Louise gave a letter to Chiyo. Chiyo looked the letter. Louise smiled to her friendly.

I'll go away than you can read the letter in peace. And otherwise I need more whiskey.

Louise staggered to kitchen and Chiyo stayed alone. With shaking fingers she opened the letter and started to read:

"DEAR CHIYO

AT FIRST, I'M OK. DON'T BE WORRIED ABOUT ME. I DIDN'T HAVE TIME TO TELL THIS TO YOU LIKE FACE TO FACE; SO I'LL TELL THIS TO YOU IN THIS LETTER.

I HAVE TO LEAVE TO JAPAN. MR. TANAKA ICHIROLLE DID TAKE CONNECTION TO ME. HE NEEDS US, CHIYO. I'LL LEAVE TO JAPAN ON WEDNESDAY. I'LL GO BY AIRPLANE. CHIYO, COME TO THE AIRPLANE LOCATION AT 9.00 ON WEDNESDAY MORNING. COME TO FLY NUMBER FOUR. CHIYO, YOU HAVE TO TRUST ME. THIS ISN'T EASY TO SAY FOR YOU. BUT… THE REASON, WHY WE NEED TO BE IN JAPAN, IS THAT WE HAVE TO BE GEISHAS. DON'T BE LATE. COME THERE. I'LL WAITING FOR YOU.

LOVE; SATSU

PS: DON'T TELL TO ANYONE. I MEAN IT, CHIYO. YOU'RE DEAR TO ME.

Chiyo read the letter, twice. She will go to Japan. She will be a geisha. Chiyo started to cry.

Louise came to living room. Chiyo noticed that she was drunk.

Is everything ok, my dear? Louise bringed her face near at Chiyo.

No, actually, no. Our mother is dead I have to go to funeral. Tomorrow.

Chiyo conducted Louise to the door.

I think it's better, if you leave now, Mrs. Armstrong.

But where is my whiskey…?

Chiyo gave a bottle of whiskey to Louise and closed the door.

What I can do now, Chiyo thought.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter two: Okiya 

Chiyo raised her heavy bags to assembly line.

Where are you going to travel? A employee official asked.

I'm going to Japan.

What is your name?

I'm Sakamoto Chiyo

Sakamoto…Sakamoto… oh, here! A ticket to Japan, site twenty-four. The fly will leave in two hours. Next, please!

Chiyo took her ticket and went to sit in a cafe. She ordered a cup of tea and a bun.

She looked out at the window when someone called her.

Chiyo, Chiyo!

It was Chiyo's sister, Satsu.

Satsu sat in front of Chiyo and smiled.

Thank God, finally I found you! I have been here already three hours. I'm so facilitated.

It's nice to see you too. I have to ask you something, Satsu. About that letter… are you serious?

Yes, but you have to promise me one thing, Chiyo.

What?

You can't panic now. We'll not be in the same places. I will go to Bordel and you'll go to Okiya. But I will call to you everyday.

How long do we have to be in Japan?

I don't know. But don't be worried, everything is going to be ok.

Chiyo cropped her bun in silence. Satsu seemed to be happy about this geisha thing… But Chiyo was everything else, than happy. Chiyo was sure that she'll hate to be a geisha. Everything had to be so… perfect.

Fly to Japan will leave on gate seven at 12.00!

Chiyo looked her watch. It was 10.30.

Satsu, we should go now.

Ok, come!

Chiyo followed her sister to gate seven. Time was crawling very slowly. Finally it was 11.30. Chiyo and Satsu went to aeroplane. The fly wouldn't be very long. Chiyo looked out at the window. Outside were nothing else than clouds.

Do you want to drink something? A air hostess asked.

Can you bring me a coke, please? Chiyo answered.

Do you want to drink something, Satsu? Chiyo asked from her sister.

Could you bring me a glass of white wine, please?

The air hostess went to seek their drinks. Chiyo looked her sister with strange face.

You don't usually drink any alcohol. Are you ok?

I'm just a little bit nervous. But it's nothing. Just enjoy of the fly!

The airhostess brought their drinks. Chiyo drank her coke and slept for a while.

Wake up, Chiyo, wake up! We're in Japan! Satsu shouted.

Chiyo rubbed her eyes and yawned. She had seen an strange dream. In the dream Chiyo was a geisha. A man had bought her and the man had raped her.

Chiyo, are you here? We have to leave now, Satsu said.

Sisters walked to terminal and took their bags.

Where do we go now? Chiyo asked.

I'll take you to Okiya and then I'm going to Bordel. Come!

Chiyo followed her sister. In the way to Okiya were many of stalls. People sold everything on the streets.

Chiyo and Satsu arrived to Okiya. Satsu hugged Chiyo.

Mrs. Okiyanta will take you inside. I have to go on to Bordel. Do, what they want, Chiyo. Then everything will be fine.

Then Satsu disappeared to crowd.

A young woman opened the door of Okiya. The woman was one of the geishas.

Are you Chiyo? The woman asked.

Yes…

Come inside. We don't have a whole day time to wait. Come on.

Chiyo went inside. She looked around. Everything was so beautiful and clean. Chiyo saw many geishas in the house. The woman, who opened the door to Chiyo, came near to her.

I'm Hatsumomo Okiyanta. Have you been a geisha before?

No, I haven't. But…

How old are you?

I'm twenty-two. Can I ask you something?

Quiet! You're not allowed to say a word if you don't have my permission. I'm the most famous geisha in this Okiya. Tomorrow you'll see a couple men. Maybe someone of them want to buy you. Follow me, I'll show you your room.

Hatsumomo took Chiyo to small room. In the room was only a bed and table.

I'll wake you up at 9.00 in the morning. Then we make you up and you will get your own kimono or dress. Go to bed now.

Hatsumomo closed the door and left Chiyo alone. Chiyo went to bed but she couldn't sleep. She was too afraid of tomorrow.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter three: Men 

Chiyo, it's time to wake up! Hatsumomo said.

Chiyo looked around. In the room were many women.

Now we will make you up, dressed you and make you a geisha.

The women dressed Chiyo to kimono. Chiyo's lips were red and her face were white. Dark eyes and eroticism style and Chiyo was ready. She was an beautiful geisha.

You can't use that name anymore, Chiyo. From now on your name is Sayuri.

But why, Hatsumomo, why? Chiyo asked.

It's simple. You'll need an worthy name. Sayuri, men will be charmed on you. You just dance a little, flirt to them and they'll eat from your hand.

I'm not sure that can I do like that, Chiyo answered.

You have to be more enigmatic. You have to be sexier. And what's important: you have to trust yourself. If you don't trust on yourself this whole thing is going to be a disaster. Soon or later you'll find yourself from some man's bed.

What?!! Chiyo said, became motionless.

Sayuri, don't you get this? Men want only one thing. And you'll give it to them. That's women job. We can't escape it.

Do I have to be with many men in the same time?

No, of course you don't have to do that. The man, who pays for you the most, will own you of that.

Hatsumomo! The men are here, A servant informed.

Oh, good! Follow me, Sayuri.

Chiyo followed Hatsumomo into the living-room. There were about ten men. They all were looking for Chiyo.

Good afternoon, gentleman's, Hatsumomo began- This is Sayuri. She's very experienced. She can dance and she is enigmatic. If you want to know more about her, you have to buy her. Well, who'll offer the most?

The men started to say numbers. The numbers were big. Chiyo just sit on the chair and listened. Hatsumomo came near to Chiyo.

Mr. Sugi bought you. He costed about you 50 000 Yens. You should be happy! You'll get to good hands.

Do I have to leave immediately? Chiyo asked.

Yes. And be like an angel. If you do something wrong, he'll return you back here. And that's the last thing what I want, Sayuri!

What I have to do with him?

I don't know. You'll do what he wants. And remember this; you're still a virgin. So everything is fine. To him and to you. Just go now.

Chiyo went near to Mr. Sugi.

So, you're Sayuri. It's pleasing to meet you. Come, we have a lot of things to do.

Chiyo looked behind. Hatsumomo smiled to her bravely. Then she closed the door of Okiya.

Chiyo and Mr. Sugi arrived to Sugi's home. His home was big and clean.

Go to bedroom. Prepare yourself. I'll come there in fifteen minutes.

Chiyo went to bedroom. There was a big bed. Chiyo was fearful. She didn't know what to do. She haven't ever been with some man.

Mr. Sugi came to room.

You have still your clothes on. Why you didn't take them off? Mr. Sugi asked.

I'm a virgin. I have no idea what I have to do.

Really? Are you still a virgin? But… Mrs. Okiyanta said that you're experienced.

I know! It just… I really don't know what I have to do.

I paid from you. You'll make love with me and that's final! Take your clothes of! Mr. Sugi shouted, being angry.

Chiyo took off her clothes. She was so ashamed of her body.

Go to lie on the bed, Mr. Sugi commanded.

Chiyo went to bed. Mr. Sugi took his clothes off and went lie on Chiyo. He pushed inside to Chiyo's body. Chiyo screamed of pain. When Mr. Sugi got what he wanted to, he get up from the bed.

I'll return you back to Okiya in the morning. Think about it! It's a big shame to Mrs. Okiyanta.

Then Mr. Sugi left from the room and left Chiyo alone. Chiyo started to cry. Sheets were in blood. In her blood. Chiyo almost vomited. Sight was horrible.

Chiyo put her kimono on and went to down-stairs. Mr. Sugi was there,

Please, Mr. Sugi. Keep me! I'm praying you! I'll do what ever you want. I promise! But please, don't return me back to Okiya!

I have made my decision.

But…

Go to sleep, now! Mr. Sugi shouted.

The morning grow up rainly. Chiyo was in the Okiya again. Mrs. Okiyanta was so mad to her.

Sayuri, come here! Mrs. Okiyanta shouted.

Chiyo went to Hatsumomo's room.

You called me, Chiyo said.

Yes. I'm so disappointed on you! Why you didn't do what he wanted to, Sayuri?

I did, Hatsumomo! But he…

No, you didn't do what he wanted. Because otherwise you wouldn't be here right now. You need a punishment! No food, no water. Seven days! Go to your room and stay there!

Chiyo ran to her room. Hatsumomo locked the door. Life is so unfair, Chiyo thought.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter four: Together again 

Chiyo had been three days in her room, when someone knocked on her window. It was Satsu.

Chiyo opened the window to her.

What are you doing here? Chiyo asked.

I came here to see you. Why you are in your room? I thought that some man would buy you.

Mr. Sugi bought me. Because I was a virgin, he returned me back in Okiya.

Are you still a virgin? Satsu asked.

No…

Does it hurt very much?

Yes. Chiyo started to cry.

Don't cry Chiyo. Don't.

What are you really doing here, Satsu? You aren't here only because you wanted to see me.

Come with me to Bordel. You can start over. In Bordel is only funny guys.

I don't know Satsu…

Do you want to stay here?

No! It just…

Then come. I'll help you. We are sisters, Chiyo. We have to be together. You're my only sister and I love you. I don't want to loose you.

Ok, I'll come with you, Satsu. But only because I love you too. Very much.

And then Satsu helped Chiyo out from the window. They ran the whole way to Bordel.

Wait here. I'll go inside and tell that you're here, Satsu said.

Chiyo waited Satsu outside.

Ok, you can come now.

Doed some man buy me again?

No. Our job is teach other girls. You'll like it. I know it already now.

Time went by Bordel. Chiyo loved to be in Bordel. She understudied that each one wouldn't have to be with men. Chiyo learned to love the world of geisha's. Geisha's world wasn't only full of glamour and men. It was also full of happiness and beauty.

Chiyo was one of them. She was a geisha.


End file.
